


Celebrity

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Podfic Available, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko Yeongha has a fan club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).



> Written for [Aishuu](http://aishuu.livejournal.com/).

He had never dreamed that _baduk_ players could end up with a rabid fangirl following.

"Ko! First-class looks matched only by first-class skill!"

"Yeong! Forever the ideal man in our hearts!"

"Ha! There's something we'd like to say to you: Oppa, we love you!"

With that, the girls lined up outside the Kiwon all burst out screaming and tried to grab at Yeongha's shirt as he stepped into the waiting car, while shielded by the building's security guards--who were clearly not being paid enough to do this sort of work, Suyeong thought as he pushed through the crowd in Yeongha's wake. He barely managed to get inside before the car door slammed shut against prying fingers.

"To Shinchon, please," Yeongha said coolly, as if he hadn't just been nearly assaulted and molested by several dozen fans.

"What...on earth...was _that_?" Suyeong asked incredulously as soon as he managed to catch his breath.

"Apparently, they televised my last international match in Japan with Touya Akira on SBS."

"So what, you're now some kind of celebrity? You're a _baduk_ pro, not some entertainer."

"Be that as it may, there's a Cyworld club and a Daum café dedicated to me now. Plus, my minihompy beat out Yunho's in number of hits last week." Yeongha pretended to study his nails nonchalantly, but there was a distinctly smug tone to his voice.

Suyeong could only shake his head in amazement. "Wow. Girls are crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The fangirls are shouting an "acrostic" where each phrase begins with a syllable of Ko Yeongha's name. It's too hard to do it in English, so I wrote it in Korean and translated:
> 
> "고! 고급 얼굴과 고급 실력!"  
> "영! 영원히 우리 이상형!"  
> "하! 하고싶은 말이 있어...오빠 사랑해!"
> 
> Cyworld and Daum are popular Korean social networking sites and portals, well known to be hotbeds for online fan clubs. Yunho is one of the singers for DBSK, a ~~wildly overrated~~ popular boy band.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Celebrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342859) by [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes)




End file.
